The HSPH NIEHS Center for Environmental Health (the Harvard-NIEHS Center) is administered within the Department of Environmental Health at the Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH) and serves as the focus for environmental health research and training activities at HSPH and elsewhere at Harvard University. The Center was established in 1962 to promote interactions among and training for physicians, biological scientists, physical scientists, and engineers working on environmental problems that influence human health, a task continuing to this day. While thirty-six (a majority) Center members have their primary appointments in the Department of Environmental Health, more than 40% have primary appointments in other departments at HSPH (eight in Biostatistics, three in Genetics and Complex Diseases, two in Epidemiology), two at Harvard Medical School and two at Children's Hospital. Twenty-five Center Investigators have secondary academic appointments in another department reflecting the multidisciplinary character of the Harvard-NIEHS Center.